The Jedi Strike Back
by Lucian Fullbring
Summary: What happens when Anakin decides to aid Mace Windu in his fight against Palpatine on Coruscant, but still loses? He gets imprisoned for twenty years and is freed when Luke, Leia, Solo, and Chewy make their escape from the Death Star. This the story on how he deals with this new galaxy he has awaken too. (Please R/R)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: This is just a story that popped into my head, and I had to get it down before I forgot. I might not update this story anytime soon, but I will finish it eventually. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Lucas Films does.**

Summary: Anakin chooses to help Windu instead of Palpatine in their fight on Coruscant but Palpatine still wins and seals Anakin in a carbonite prison for the next twenty years.

Anakin stood staring out the window of the Jedi council room, wondering if he did the right thing in telling Master Windu the truth of the chancellor. Master Windu had left to go confront Palpatine and ordered him to stay in the temple and inform any other knights and masters that came into the temple. Right now he was hesitating to either follow Master Windu's orders, or to go give his aid in their fight. The only reason he would even consider disobeying master Windu's orders was because he could feel that something was terribly wrong in the force. Suddenly, a strong negative wave came to him through the force coming from the direction of the senate. Now he made his decision to go to the senate, but he left a recorded message on his comlink and left to go place it where anyone would find.

As he sensed yet another negative wave, he picked up his pace to head towards his personal star fighter, as it would take him to the senate the fastest. As he entered the hangar he was greeted by a series of beeps coming from his favorite astromech droid. "Sorry R2, but I need you to stay here," he told him. Then he stopped as an idea came to him, "actually, I need you to take this and give it to the first Jedi you see, got it little buddy?" he asked holding up the comlink to the droid.

He then jumped into his fighter and promptly took off in the direction of the senate. The closer he approached however, the stronger the negative waves became. It wasn't until the senate came in sight and he could see the Chancellor's office did he realize that those weren't negative waves in the force, they were palpable feelings of the Sith Lord's power as he kept shooting blasts of lightening at Master Windu, who was struggling to keep the offending energy at bay with his lightsaber.

With a new found vigor, Anakin raced his fighter to the senate hangar bay, and jumped out before the fighter could properly land and raced off to the office. In a few minutes, he had managed to climb over one hundred stories and was about to enter through door when he heard the pained cries of mercy coming from the Sith. Upon entering the room, he came over the sight of Windu cornering Palpatine against the window, and once again holding back a burst of lightening.

The Sith Lord was the first of the two to notice Anakin and begged of him in a raspy voice, "Anakin, please, help me! Remember what I promised you; know that I can give you the power to prevent what you have seen! You just have to kill _him_!" he shouted venomously while gesturing to Master Windu with his head.

"Don't listen to him Anakin! Help me end this, end the Sith, once and for all! Help me let the galaxy find peace! Follow your teachings Anakin. Do what the order has taught you for most of your life." Master Windu said, trying to persuade him. But Anakin was confused, would he risk peace for the chance to try and stop what might have just been a dream. During the second of his hesitance, Windu was distracted for a mere instant to glance over at the Knight, but an instant was all that was needed for Palpatine to use the force to bring his crimson lightsaber back to him.

As soon as he held his weapon, Palpatine lunged at Windu in the hopes of catching him off guard and killing him. While it did catch him off guard, Windu's reflexes were fast enough to raise his own purple lightsaber and deflect it to the side. The red blade still managed to leave a deep wound on the Master's arm however. Windu was unable to suppress his outcry of pain at receiving the wound and it was this cry that made Anakin choose his loyalties.

"I am Jedi Sidious, and nothing you say will ever change that." Anakin said calling the Chancellor by his sith name, as he too drew his blue lightsaber. Sidious' face contorted with rage at the declaration.

"Then you are a fool _boy,_ " he spat at him,"you will pay for that mistake, I will ensure with everything I have that your vision comes true. Right after I finish dealing with the two of you!" He then lunged forward, thrusting his lightsaber at Anakin's chest. Anakin ducked beneath the thrust and stabbed his blade upwards in an attempt to pierce the Sith Lord as he passed over him. Sidious merely twisted his body away from the blade and kept on going past him, straight for Master Windu.

This time the Master was prepared for the attack and swung his blade to redirect the direction of the sith's, so that he would pass by directly to Windu's right. He then brought his blade back and was about to bring it back down onto his opponent when Lord Sidious, brought one of his hands back and used the force to push the Jedi back into the wall. After Sidious finally landed on his feet, he turned around to block the overhead strike coming from Anakin. The Sidious kicked him in his the center of his chest and sent him back, giving him some breathing room.

Anakin landed near where Windu was thrown and was helped back to his feet by said Jedi. The two Jedis settled into fighting stances and were once again about to attack their enemy when Sidious spoke up, "You fools, did you really believe I would not have prepared for this outcome? I spent decades planning for this day and I will not let my victory be postponed any longer." With that said, he pushed a button that he had concealed on his fore arm which opened a hidden passageway on one of the walls. Through the door came a cloaked figure. "You should know your history _boys_ ; there are always two Sith at one time. There is the master," he said gesturing to himself, "and there is the apprentice." He said pointing to the new arrival.

With that said, Sidious once again attacked Windu, and as Anakin went to the Master's aid, the Sith apprentice intercepted him and began to relentlessly attack him, forcing him onto the defensive. Windu and Sidious were roughly equals in terms of skill, but Sidious was gaining the upper hand due to the injury he had delivered upon the Master earlier. Soon enough, the Sith Lord had managed to push back the Jedi Master to the wall and had disarmed him. To insure his victory, he slashed his lightsaber, cutting off the master's hands. He put his blade up against his throat and turned around to face the apprentices' fight.

Anakin himself wasn't fairing to well. The Sith had a considerable amount of skill at using the lightsaber, if it wasn't for his reflexes that were honed to a razor edge during the Clone Wars, he would have died very quickly. Despite being so proficient with his blade, the Sith seemed to have no skill in the force, or he just did not use it. Thinking along these lines, Anakin decided to bring the use of the force into their duel. He thrust his hand forward, willing the force to push the Sith back. The results were better than he had expected, instead of pushing him back, the Sith went flying back, seizing the advantage, Anakin rushed forward and was about to slay the Sith when a voice called out, "Stop now young Skywalker, unless you would prefer me to kill Master Windu here." Anakin stopped his strike midway and spun around to see what he was talking about.

Anakin was greeted to the sight of Master Windu on his knees, without his hands, and with a blade pressed against his throat. "Discard the blade boy," Sidious commanded him. With reluctance, Anakin did as he was told and threw the blade away from himself. A moment after he had done so, Sidious spun around, cleaving Windu's head off of his shoulders. Before Anakin could even yell out in protest and anger, he felt his arm, once again, get cut off from the shoulder and was hit in the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

Getting down on one knee, the hooded figure asked, "What is your will, my master?"

Sidious just stared at the figure before speaking, "Take him to chamber PCP3 and deal with this," he said gesturing to the corpse of the former Master.

"As you wish," he responded before getting to work.

Sidious then walked up to his desk and put on his Sith cloak before turning on his holocom. A clone commander appeared and saluted to him before asking, "Are there any new orders Chancellor?"

"Yes. Proceed with Order 66 as planned, and inform the other commanders of this as well."

The clone stood still for a moment, registering what was just said. "As you command Emperor," he said before signing off and going to inform his comrades.

On Utapau, General Kenobi had just finished off General Grievous on one of the lower level landing platforms. He was wondering how he would get back to the clones on the upper floors when he got a call on his mini-holocom coming from Commander Cody. "Greetings Commander, how goes the suppression of the Separatists up there?" He asked the commander.

"It goes well sir, we have driven them into a corner and are now eliminating the last of them as we speak. We made sure that none of them had any way out of this system as well sir. Just tell me your location and I'll send a squad to your location," he said. Obi-wan instantly got a disturbing sense through the force after the clone made his request. Suppressing a shudder of dread, he responded, "I'm on one of the lower level's landing platforms, you should easily be able to see me when you come down here."

"Understood sir, sending a squad to come to your location now," he said before he canceled the connection. Deciding to sit down and wait, Obi-wan sat down on the edge of the landing platform and watched the marine life below in the water. A minute passed by before he could finally sense the clone squadron approaching. He then stood up and turned to face the oncoming clones, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he felt moments ago. Finally the clones came into view, but what surprised him was the fact that instead of a carrier used to transfer the troops around, it was a squad of star fighters in a V formation.

The moment when the lead fighter began to shoot at him, Obi-wan immediately understood the reason for the dread he had been feeling for a while now. Reacting before anymore shots could be fired from the other fighters; he ran back to where he was sitting and jumped off and into the waters below. A blast of one of the fighters got him in his lower left leg before he had breached the safety of the water however. Feeling the excruciating pain, he looked down at the source and saw that his leg was bleeding heavily out the front of his shin. Luckily the entry wound had been burned shut due to the blaster's heat before he had entered the water. Grabbing the air respirator from his belt that he always had on him sense his first time on Naboo, he put it in his mouth to breath and looked for somewhere he could swim to safety.

He saw a dimly lit cave over by the cliff's wall and seeing no other haven; he made his way towards it. When he reached the cave, he noticed an air pocket above him; he swam up to breathe in the fresh air. He saw a ledge over by the edge of the small moon pool, and crawled up onto it and ripped some of his robe off to bandage his wound. Now that his life was no longer in any serious danger, he decided to message the only being on this planet he knew wouldn't try to kill him, "R4, do you hear me?" he asked into his comlink, a series of beeps and whoops confirmed in response. "Good, I need you to leave the surface and evade any clone ships for the time being, then wait five hours before coming to my location," he ordered the droid while sending his coordinates to it.

Now he just needed answers as to why his own men would attack him. They only took orders from the senate and the Jedi's, and sense no Jedi was in the system, that only left the senate. Resolving to get his answers, he began to make plans to visit the Council to try and get some answers there. If he couldn't, then he would pay a visit to the senator he was on the best of terms with, Padmé Amidala.

Padmé was not in good mood. She had been trying to contact Anakin for hours because he hadn't been home, or contacted her as he usually did. She tried calling him on his comlink, but he never answered, and to make matters worse she had felt a horrible sense of unease since around midday yesterday. To make things even worse than that, the twins in her womb were becoming exceedingly restless. She even tried to contact any of the other Jedi's and people that might have had recent contact with him on Coruscant, but the only one who answered was the chancellor and he said he hadn't seen him recently.

Suddenly, a persistent knocking came from her door, though knocking wasn't really the way to describe it, it was more like a loud banging. "Coming!" she yelled at the visitor as she hobbled over to the door. Opening it, she was greeted with the weary sight of a bruised, battered, and injured Obi-wan. Releasing a gasp of shock, she quickly ushered him in to the infirmary in the house. Though it was primarily used for Anakin when he would come home injured from one of the battles he had just returned from.

As he sat down on the exam table, Padmé began to patch him up when he spoke up and breaking the silence that hung between the two, "Have you seen Anakin at all recently, has he made any form of contact with you?" he asked with a worried tone.

Surprised at the sudden question she took a bit to reply, "No, he hasn't, actually I've been a bit worried myself. Has something happened to him?" She asked, her own voice now laced with worry.

Obi-wan adopted a sour look, "I was hoping that he would have at the very least, contacted you since you two seem to be so close. As for Anakin, well you might want to sit down, this isn't going to be a pleasant story." He told her. When she finally sat down after finishing bandaging his wounds, he told her about all that had transpired on Utapau and what met him when he and Master Yoda saw each other at the Jedi Temple, to the message they had found with Anakin's astromech droid. By the time he had finished his tale; Padmé was in tears and was quietly sobbing into her hands as she processed what she was just told.

In between sobs she managed to get a few words out, "I… can't believe… that the chancellor… would do something like this." She said. "Are you saying that Anakin is…" she said, unable to finish the question.

"No! No, no, no. He is very much alive; I can feel that much through the force. But I can barely feel his life force so I cannot tell you where he is." He rushed to tell her.

"Then we have to find him!" she exclaimed.

"I've been trying to get a location through the force, but I cannot tell anything except that he is barely alive." He told her.

"We have to keep trying damn it!" She said suddenly getting up. As she rushed to the door, she collapsed to the floor in a cry of pain. "No, why now?" she questioned to herself as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Padmé!? What's wrong, what happened to you?" Obi-wan questioned her as he bent down to become the same height as the fallen woman.

"My water just broke. I'm going into labor. Quick, take me to the medical carrier; I need to get to a hospital." She said in a strained tone. He effortlessly picked her up in his arms and carried her out the front door. He reached the medical carrier that was in her private hangar and informed the medical droid that was stationed aboard the cruiser. He then gave the pilots a set of coordinates that was only known to a few Jedis. He then made his way back to the senator to see how she was doing.

"Padmé, I need you to tell me the who the father is so I can tell him where to meet us." He told her. She looked at him in distraught before shaking her head.

"Tell Anakin, he knows who the father is."

"Don't you remember Padmé, we can't contact Anakin, so I need you to tell me the father's name." he told her once again.

This just made her shake her head even more violently, "No, I can't tell you. You just have to hurry and try to tell Anakin." She then screamed in pain as a contraction rocked through her.

"Now is not the time for that, Padmé. I'm not taking you to the hospital, so I need you to tell me his name so I can tell him where to meet us."

She looked at him in confusion, "Why aren't we going to the hospital? If we're not going to the hospital then where are we going?" she asked.

"I believe your life might be in danger now that Palpa- I mean Sidious no longer has a need of the Senate. So I'm taking you to a medical outpost that only a few Jedi know the location of. Now what is THE NAME." he emphasized.

She then began to cry before muttering something under her breath that sounded like some sort of apology to Obi-wan. "It's Anakin," she whispered, "Anakin's the father." To say Obi-wan was shocked would be an understatement. He knew the two were close but not like this. Anakin had upheld all of the Jedi's principles so he never thought that he would go against _this_ one. Jedi just weren't allowed to have children, it caused too much emotional attachment that usually leads the Jedi into the Dark Side.

"Anakin is… he's…" he stuttered out. "But how? When? Why didn't he tell me?" He asked her.

"It was after the Clone Wars. We had always loved each other, but because of all those times we almost lost each other, we decided to get married and they," she said patting her stomach while sobbing at the fact she was telling all of this, "came along soon after. As for why we didn't tell you, we knew it went against the Jedi principles and we weren't sure how you would react. We just wanted to live together, happily, and away from anyone who would ruin our family." She explained with tears running down her face in rivers. Obi-wan didn't know what to think of that. He himself didn't know how he would have reacted to the news since the Jedi way was ingrained into him for most of his life.

Normally he would have informed the order immediately but thinking on everything that was going on now he decided that he could make an exception, especially if it was for the one he considered to be his son. "Don't worry Padmé; I won't let anything to happen to you or your child." He reassured her.

A smile graces her face at the news, and then she felt another contraction. When the pain had subsided she turned to look at him, "Children." She corrected. "They're twins, a boy and a girl."

"We've arrived sir," the pilot informed him over the ship's speakers. Relief flooded the older man and he helped Padmé onto the carrier as the ship's doors opened. Doctors rushed the two of them into the facility used to treat wounded Jedi and made their way into one of the empty rooms which was filled with medical equipment to help the birthing process. Female doctors came into the room and one of them ushered Obi-wan outside to let them do their job unimpeded.

Hours passed by and Obi-wan was pacing back and forth outside the door when he suddenly heard two sounds of wailing children. Moments later, one of the medic droid that was inside came out of the door giving him the briefest glance of a deathly pale Padmé and the two newborn babes being cleaned by the doctors before the door closed back. The droid walked up to the anxious man, "The delivery was a success, but the patient seems to be dying." The droid informed.

"Dying!? Why!?" He questioned.

"We do not know the reason why, but I believe it might have something due to the name she keeps saying, 'Anakin'. All we can guess at the moment is that she has given up the will to live any longer."

"Can I go in and speak with her," he asked the droid quietly.

"Her physical condition does not prohibit any visitors; you may enter when you wish." As he moved past the droid and opened the door into the room, he beheld the sight of a pale Padmé breathing shallowly and holding her two newborn babes.

He walked up to her and moved the blankets around the twins' faces to get a better look at them. "What are their names," he asked the dying woman.

She looked at the baby in her left arm and smiled, "this one is Luke, and the other is Leia," she finished, looking at the other one.

"They'll need their mother you know." He told her.

She looked saddened at his words, "I can't," she whispered, "not without Anakin. I just can't do it alone." She then looked at him with a frantic and desperate expression. "Promise me you'll take care of them, _please,"_ she begged of him. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you," she breathed out. Then she once again turned her gaze upon her children. "I love you both, so much. Please know that, know that your mother loves you both." Without turning her head she asked, "You'll tell them that right?"

"Of course I will. I'll make sure they know." Obi-wan once again promised, but now he was fighting back tears at the emotional scene.

"Good," she barely said. Then she closed her eyes and let out one final breath. She then died with a smile on her face, and holding her children. The babes, sensing something was wrong, once again began to wail out their distraught and discomfort. Obi-wan took the children and tried to ease their crying. On the surface, it seemed as if he was a calm and collected individual, but inside he was a raging maelstrom of emotions. He was mourning the loss of one of his long time friends and he was also wondering how he could care for two children, he knew nothing about raising children. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, he himself didn't know how to raise the two, but he new friends who did.

If his friends raised the two, then he could travel between them to constantly watch over them as promised, but it would also hide them from the Chancellor's spies and ever searching eyes. If he remembered correctly, one of them was on Tatooine and the other was on Alderaan. With a newfound sense of purpose, he turned on his heel and made his way once more to the medical cruiser, sparing one last glance at the room where Padmé lay before entering the cruiser and taking off to go meet his friends.

Far away, in the depths of uncharted space, two Sith Lords were watching a newly chained Jedi Knight being lowered into the PCP3, or the Prototype Carbonite Prison Mark Three. Suddenly, the imprisoned Jedi opened his eyes and turned his unbound head to stare at a certain spot on the wall. "No. No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" he shouted while continuously staring at the same spot while tears poured out of his eyes. Both of the Sith were taken aback by the sudden movement and wailing of their prisoner.

"Master, what is he doing?" the smaller one asked the other nervously.

"Nothing," he responded sharply, "it's just a man's ramblings as he falls into despair." Despite saying this himself, he too was wondering what could have caused him to suddenly awaken like that. When he noticed that some of the loose objects in the room the two were in begin to float into the air, and how some of the things that were bolted or welded into the ground begin to shake, he ordered the other, "Begin the procedure Miran." The now identified Miran quickly made his way to the consol to begin the carbonite imprisonment. Slowly, the Knight was lowered into the hole beneath him, still thrashing against his bonds and trying to break free. "Hurry it up Miran, I want this over and done with as soon as possible." The mastered ordered.

Soon enough the Jedi was lowered completely into the pit and steam rose out of the pit. After the steam cleared, Miran raised the chains holding the imprisoned Jedi up. What greeted them was the Jedi frozen in solid rock with his face frozen into an eternal scream of despair. The sight unnerved even the two Sith who had trained themselves in suppressing such feelings. "The procedure was a success Master." Miran informed his master.

"Good, I want him kept under tight security and on a battleship under your command, No matter what, he mustn't be released." The master once again ordered Miran.

"As you wish Emperor Sidious." He then ordered two of the emperor's personal guards to take him to his ship, to where he wouldn't see the light of day, and he wouldn't see it. Not until almost twenty years later.

 **AN: Alright, finally finished it. I probably will update this story whimsically so don't expect an update some time soon. If you like it, then follow/favorite. Please leave a review on how you would like this story to go to give me some form of inspiration to continue writing or to tell me your thoughts on how it was. Till next time, -LF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Well since I got more feed back on this one chapter over night than I did over a month for my other story, so I think I'll focus on this one for a while.**

 **20 years later (on the Millennium Flacon)**

Han Solo **(AN: Han shot first)** , Luke, the newly named elderly man of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Chewbacca had just escaped the imperial blockade on Tatooine. They were now on their way to Alderaan to meet with Princess Leia who had sent Obi-wan a message pleading for help. Han and Chewy were currently in the cockpit, looking out for imperial star fighters and Luke was with Obi-Wan in a spare room discussing how Obi-Wan was involved with the princess.

"So you knew hers and mine fathers?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I did, but how I know him isn't important. It's _who_ he is that we need to talk about." He answered.

"Well who is he then? Is he some sort of important person in the empire? Or is he a rebel leader? Maybe he's a-,"

"Before we talk about that, we'll need to give you a history lesson on before the empire was created. More specifically, the Jedi Order." The old man said cutting him off before he could ask another question. Seeing the young man nod slightly abashed, he continued his tale. "You see Luke, the Jedi Order was an organization founded and run by the Jedis. It contained thousands of them with the purpose of maintaining peace throughout the galaxy. In order to prevent the Jedis themselves from going against our own, they lived by set of principles. They were not to kill needlessly and discriminately, they could not form emotional attachments to others, they could not get personally involved in another's situation where it is not needed, and the one that was upheld the most, they could not have children.

"The Jedi Order lived by these codes and more for centuries, and during that time most of the galaxy new peace, but like all things it came to an end." He said sadly. "Your father was a Jedi Luke. He was easily one of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever seen, but not only was he your father," he said looking at Luke's shocked face, "he is also Leia's." Confusion now replaced shock as he could not quite understand what he was being told. "You and Leia are sister's Luke." He elaborated.

Luke was shocked beyond belief. Not only did he just learn that his father, who he had thought was a deceased bomber pilot, was a Jedi. Now he also knew that princess Leia was his sister. A Princess! "But how? Is he alive? Where is he? Why haven't I met him before?" Luke asked in disbelief as he once again fired off question after question. Kenobi just raised his hand to quell the boy.

"Let me finish. Your father, Anakin Skywalker, always was a bit rebellious and went against the rules and orders quite often, but even I was surprised to find out he was having children. He is alive, but I do not know where he is. Between visiting you and your sister, I had searched all over the galaxy looking for him, but he has disappeared without a trace. As for why you never saw him, I suspect that he was captured on the night the empire was born and the Jedis fell." He said answering all of Luke's questions.

"What about my mother," Luke asked, quieter now, "What can you tell me about her?"

"Your mother was a good friend, one of my best actually. Her name was Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo and later its senator. She was travelling with me and my master at the time when we met Anakin on the very planet we just left. He was here as a slave, but he still got along great with Padmé. She was bold, brash, intelligent, and very beautiful. Shortly after we had parted with Padmé, a war had started with a political faction that was called the Separatists. They were really the Sith's secret army that was used to try and destroy the Jedi Order at the time. Your father fought them on the battlefield while your mother stopped them in the Senate. It was during this time that I suspect they got so close to each other and near the end of the wars, well… you and your sister was the result.

"On the eve of your births, the emperor issued a protocol to all of the clone commanders that were stationed with a Jedi all around the galaxy; they were to execute their commanding Jedi that lead them into battle. It was this day that your father disappeared, he had left a holo message at the Temple saying he was going to confront the current emperor who was a Sith Lord in disguise. I fear that the emperor and his assassin, Darth Miran, were lying in wait and subdued him after killing the Grand Master Jedi called Mace Windu, who was sent there to finish off the Sith Lord on his own. That was the last I had ever heard from Anakin.

"I went to see your mother shortly after I had found Anakin's message at the Temple to see if she had seen him recently, she had not. When I told her of what was happening she became frantic and wanted to desperately search for him. As she was about to leave, she went into labor. To keep her safe and hidden in that time of uncertainty I took her to a secret Jedi medical facility where she gave birth to twins, you and Leia." Luke was now enraptured by the story and was looking at Kenobi expecting him to continue. With a sigh conveying his sadness he once again looked Luke in the eye and continued.

"Shortly after giving birth, she named you both and died shortly after." Seeing the look of shock and horror upon his face, Obi-Wan decided to elaborate. "We don't know why she died, but we thought that it was that she couldn't bear to continue on with Anakin missing as he was. Before she died, she asked me to make sure you both new something, something I made sure both of your respective guardians told you daily. She wanted you two to know that she loved both, she loved you both with her last dying breath." He finished his tale with a shaky breath.

Luke was getting teary eyed at the news that his mother died loving him. It was then that Solo came in and ruined the emotional moment for the two. "So do you know what we're going to be expecting when we reach Alderaan in a few minutes?" he asked the elderly Jedi.

"I think she might be held hostage by the imperial fleet or worse, by Darth Miran himself." He answered.

"The fleet!?" Han exclaimed. "You expect us, known smugglers, to get onto a planet possibly surrounded by the imperial fleet!?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Obi-Wan scoffed. "She's might be a rebel spy but she's still a princess. It'll probably a small squadron led by Darth Miran." He answered with a bit of mischief that he thought had abandoned him with the fall of the Jedis.

Surprisingly, Han let out a sigh of relief. "So it's just a small squadron and commander with one of those lightsabers."

Obi-wan frowned at his interpretation of the information. "You clearly underestimate the power of the Sith. Just one of them was enough to set the entire galaxy at war with itself decades ago. They are also extremely proficient in using the lightsaber and that's not even involving how they can use the force to aid them in battle. You take the Sith too lightly **(ha-ha, get it)**."

"Oh please, so he can use that short ranged sword of his. Everyone knows the force doesn't really exist, or else you would see a lot more people using it. It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus." Han said disbelieving the threat Obi-wan posed the Sith to be. Obi-wan just looked saddened and disappointed at the obvious disregard for his warning.

With a sigh, the elderly man stood up and reached for the pack he had taken with them from Tatooine. "Then you might want leave because I'm going to give as much training as possible to the young Skywalker here in this 'Hocus Pocus' as you so rudely put it." He said pulling out a helmet and a small spherical droid. With a snort of disbelief, Han turned around and headed back to the cockpit, leaving the two to their own.

Minutes later, Han had returned to the two and came upon the sight of Luke in a shaded helmet that blinded him, while blocking non-lethal laser blasts coming from a floating droid that circled around him with a blue lightsaber and the old man tinkering with a bunch of mechanical parts and two weird looking crystals. "We're about to exit out of hyperspace and into the Alderaan system." He informed the two, startling them both. Due to Luke's lapse in concentration, he got zapped by the blast coming from the orbiting droid. Taking off his helmet, Luke glared at him for breaking his concentration while Obi-Wan paused briefly before continuing what he was doing.

"Excellent," the old man said, "the timing couldn't be more perfect."

Luke looked over to him now curious on what it was he had been working on. "What are you building anyways?" he asked, his irritation with the smuggler now gone.

"Well I told you that the lightsaber you're using now used to belong to your father, and when we meet him again he might like to have it back. So what I'm making is a lightsaber for you to use Luke." He explained.

"Really!? Can I use it now?" the young man asked in excitement.

"NO! You just started using that thing and I don't want you messing up my ship!" Han shouted.

"Here Luke, activate it and give it a few swings to get a feel for it," Obi-Wan said deliberately ignoring Han. Luke grabbed the new lightsaber and activated it, causing a green blade of energy to come forth. After going through a few of the basic motions that Obi-Wan told him earlier, Luke adopted a contemplative look as he studied his new weapon.

"Why is this one green while my father's is blue," he asked, wondering what the significance the colors had in Jedis.

Obi-Wan hummed in thought and smiled slightly at the question. "Your father asked the same question when he built his first lightsaber, so I find it fitting to tell you what I told him, though I will rephrase it to suit this situation of course." He said looking at Luke as he nodded his head in understanding. "Well you see," he began as he leaned forward, motioning for Luke to do the same, "I don't have any blue crystals on me so I used green." He finished causing to Luke to stare at him dumbfounded at such a simple reason. Han just laughed at answer and sat down to see if they could make him laugh again… and so they don't mess up his ship as well.

"What!? That's the reason!?" Luke shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, and that brings us to the Jedi lesson involving the reason for that answer. 'Do not waste your time looking for secrets when there are none, follow what the force tells you instead'." He finished. And then he burst out laughing at his incredulous expression. Suddenly a low red light started pulsating throughout the ship.

"We're about to exit out of hyperspace," Han explained to the two worried looking passengers. "Come with me to the cockpit so we can see if there is any obvious problem." The three of them then made their way to the cockpit where they made themselves comfortable in the empty seats. Chewy then let out a series of roars and grunts to Han. "Alright fellas, exiting hyperspace in three… two… one." Then the streaked forms of the light bent stars snapped back into place and they came upon the view of a asteroid belt. "What the… sorry we must have gone to the wrong system, we'll get back on track in a minute." Han said slightly confused as he reached to re-enter the coordinates once again.

"No, that won't be necessary," Obi-Wan said in a strained, grief stricken voice.

"Eh, why not?" questioned Han.

"This _is_ Alderaan, or what's left of it anyways." Obi-Wan explained as silent tears fell down his face.

"WHAT!? No that's not possible, nothing has enough fire power to reduce a planet to this," Han shouted with an edge of worry while gesturing to the view in front of them. "Chewy, fly through this belt and see if we can locate any life signs." He ordered his long time friend. All of a sudden, a TIE fighter came flying past them from above, weaving its way through the debris with ease. "Now what is one of those doing way out here?" Han asked to nobody in particular as he began to tail it. They followed the star fighter out of the asteroid belt and saw it flying towards a nearby moon.

"I didn't know Alderaan had a moon." Luke said.

"That's because they don't, and that is no moon." Obi-Wan said gravely. He then gasped loudly and clutched his chest and fell out of his chair. A look of shock, relief, and despair written all over his face.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Luke asked the downed man as he bent to help him up.

"Tha-tha-that monster an emperor built that thing. That warship." Obi-Wan explained getting looks of horror from all of his other companions. " but that's not all. Leia is being held prisoner aboard it." He informed the pilots who looked like they just woke up from a living nightmare. "And as I had suspected, Miran is there as well. What I had not expected was that there is also a small legion of the emperor's guard there with him."

Luke just stared, shell-shocked, between him and the planet sized weapon. He knew that there was something he was leaving out, but he trusted the man enough to let him keep his secret. A look of resolve came over his face and he said, "We have to get on there."

"Okay listen kid, that thing there is gigantic, so it only reasons that we wouldn't be able to sneak onto something like that." Han explained terrified at attempting the very prospect of it.

"It doesn't matter if those sensors find us or not. I just felt Miran locate us in the force, luckily I hid my presence in time." Obi-Wan informed the distraught man.

"Then we have to get the hell out of here," he said reaching once again for the hyper drive control. This time he was stopped by the shaking of the ship. "Damn it!" he yelled.

"What was that?" Luke asked him.

"It was a tractor beam. We're being pulled into one of the hangars." He answered.

"Can't you get out of it?"

"If I could have, we wouldn't still being heading towards it now would we."

"This is a smuggling ship. Isn't there somewhere you can hide us?" Obi-Wan interjected.

Han looked thoughtful for a second before slowly nodding. "Yeah, there is. Come with me, I know where you two can hide. As for me and Chewy here, well we are known smugglers but that doesn't mean they have anything on us." He said with a smirk as he led them down one of the few passages on the ship. He then stopped partway down the hall before facing the wall and pushing a hidden button that caused the wall to move and reveal a hidden space. "Alright old man, you're in here. As for you kid," he instructed before facing Luke, he then stomped his foot and another hidden space opened up in the floor, "you're in here."

Luke hesitated a second before jumping down into the dark hole. Han then closed both spaces and walked over to the ship's loading area to wait for his 'esteemed' guests to greet him. He didn't have to wait long, because a few seconds after he made himself comfortable on one the more…legal… cargo boxes, the walkway lowered to reveal a small company of storm troopers. "Greeting gentlemen, or ladies, can't really tell the difference with those big, bulky helmet you're always wearing." Han said, confidence radiating from him.

"We've been ordered to search your ship for stowaways. We have reason to believe that you're harboring wanted fugitives." The trooper up front, who Han guessed was the captain, said while completely ignoring Han's jab.

"Alright, search away. There's nobody here besides me and my copilot. Isn't that right Chewy?" Han asked yelling back into the ship. A loud, throaty roar came in response. Han then turned back to look at the troopers. "Well, are you coming aboard or not? Unlike you, I'm actually very busy."

The storm troopers all came aboard at once and began to systematically search his ship. Han was about to go check up on Chewbacca when he suddenly felt a sense of unease about him. Turning around, he saw a hooded dathomirian staring at him from the other side of the hangar. It had a yellow face with black markings framing his eyes, mouth and cheek bones. He, like all the others of his kind, had a ring of horns protruding from his skull. Unnerved by the sight of the hooded figure, Han suppressed a shudder and turned back to go further into his ship.

When he turned down the hallway where he hid his clients, he almost ran into one of the storm troopers. "So did you finish looking for nothing?" Han asked.

"Yes, we have finished our inspection." The trooper replied.

"Really? Did you even check my safety room?" Han asked, feigning surprise.

"Safety room? Hold on a minute." The trooper ordered, before calling for two of his comrades to come with him to check out the supposed 'safety room'. "Alright, lead the way." The trooper ordered Han.

Han then led them down another corridor before stopping in front of a slightly discolored panel on the wall. He then pushed against it and moved the panel to the side revealing a small, hidden room. The troopers walked past him and proceeded to enter the room. When all of the troopers were in the middle, Han pressed a button on the side of the door, triggering an electrical burst to electrocute the troopers and knocking them unconscious. He then donned a concerned persona and called out, "Hey! Troopers! We need help over here, some of your guys just collapsed!" Sure enough, the other four troopers came racing down the hallway from both ends. Keeping on his concerned citizen expression he pointed to the fallen clones. "I just came down here and they were collapsed like that, do you know what's wrong with them?" Han asked innocently.

Three of the four new arrivals went to check on their fallen comrades while the fourth stayed behind in case there was a hidden enemy. Suppressing a smile of victory, Han drew his blaster and shot the fourth trooper in the back of his head before he quickly pressed the same button again, causing another electrical shock to pass through the interior of the room. He then went back to free his clients from their respective hiding spaces. "Alright, I got good news and better news. Which do you want to hear first?" he asked them.

"Surprise me." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright then spoil sport, the good news is that I knocked most of the troopers unconscious, the great news is that I got us a plan to go get the princess without getting caught." He said smugly.

"Really? What is it?" asked the ever curious Luke.

"Alright listen up; I'm only going to say this once got it?" Han said, and then he told them his 'brilliant plan.

"I can't believe this actually worked," Luke complained as he got rid of the last of the dead storm trooper's bodies.

"Relax kid; it's a classic for a reason," Han said, "now, to find out where they're keeping the princess." But R2 had already beaten Han to it and pulled up her location onto the main security screen. "Little show off," Han muttered under his breath.

Obi-Wan then got up and started heading off down the corridor that led to the prison cells. "I'm sorry, but this is where we part ways for now." He said.

"What!? Why? Where are you going?" Luke asked slightly distressed at the thought of separating from the experienced Jedi.

"I'm sorry Luke, but there is something I have to go do. Just make sure you get yourselves and Leia out of here as soon as possible, but please wait a few extra minutes for me. If I do not show up after five minutes when you get on the ship, leave without me." He then headed off on his own, not waiting for either of them to reply.

"Agh! We have to get going kid, before the next rotation of guards comes around." Han said, exasperated at their situation. With that the three of them then headed off towards the princess.

Obi-Wan was currently heading down one of the endless corridors, confident that he knew where he was going. He then stopped at a corner and silently, through the force, told the squad of troopers to go down the next corridor on their left, before they reached him. After hearing their footsteps fade into the distance, Obi-Wan then made his way down where the squad had come from. He soon came across two of the imperial guards standing side by side in front of a prison cell.

The two guards caught sight of him almost immediately. Both dressed in their crimson red uniforms, they activated their Qinatas and advanced upon the former council member. The first one, when he got in reach, thrust his spear forward in an attempt to stab him in the stomach. Obi-Wan side stepped the attack and swung his own weapon at his head. Before his attack could connect however, he had to step back to avoid being skewered on the second spear that was thrust over the first guard's shoulder. Before either of the guards could take advantage of his opening, Obi-Wan had once again swung his light saber, but instead of trying to wound or kill his opponent, he swung to disable their weapons. He succeeded in slicing the second guard's spear, but the first had managed to pull back his weapon enough to catch the light saber on his own light weapon.

When he thrust his spear forward once again, Obi-Wan moved to the side and swung down towards the guard's hands. Since the second guard was now weaponless, his swing went on its course unimpeded. The guard fell to the ground due to the force of the blow. Obi-Wan had to give him credit for the only sound he made was a grunt of discomfort instead of a scream of pain at having both of his hands cut off. He quickly capitalized on his small victory by thrusting his blade forward to the other guard's chest, killing him quickly. He then spun around and decapitated the kneeling guard. Deactivating his light saber, he made his way to the cell they were guarding.

Seeing a force lock for the door only confirmed who he believed to be on the other side of this door. Opening it quickly, he stepped into the room only to find a figure standing before him, illuminated by a single light above. Removing the hood on his head, he tilted his head forward in acknowledgement and respect for the individual before him. "It has been a long time hasn't it, Anakin?"

Seeing his former padawan for the first time in years brought a smile to his face. It soon disappeared as he saw that he was frozen in a form of carbonite. Unlike the carbonite prisons used now that trapped the person in a block of carbonite, this one only covered the person a layer of it. Sighing softly he said, "You always did manage to get in the worst of trouble." He then moved him into a transporting chamber that he saw on the side of the wall and moved it with the force to make it trail behind him. "Now to take care of that pesky tractor beam so we can get out of here."

He found the generator for the tractor beam after a bit of guidance from the force, and he quickly deactivated it before any patrols came by. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Han, Chewbacca, Luke, and Leia all crossing a bridge parallel to his. Luke was the first to notice him and yelled out, "Ben! What are you doing over there?"

"I was shutting off the tractor beam," he replied calmly.

Luke then noticed the strange looking box, but could not see into it as it didn't have any windows that allowed him to do so. "What's in the box?" he asked.

"The reason I came here in the first place, now catch boy," he called out to not only Luke, but Han as well. He then lifted the box containing Anakin with the force and gently pushed it across the chasm and set it down on the other bridge. "Now take that to the ship and no matter what, you mustn't leave it behind."

Luke scratched his forehead and looked a bit sheepishly before saying, "Uh, we're kind of lost actually."

Obi-Wan just sighed. _Just like his father I suppose_ he thought. "Go that way and take the second right, I'll meet you there." He instructed before he took off. A short time later he met up with Luke and the others at where he told them to.

"It's good to see you again Master Kenobi," Leia said to him.

"And I you little one. Now we can exchange more pleasantries later, after you tell me why you all smell as if you were in the dung pile of a rancor. Now I suggest we get moving before Miran finds out I took this." He said looking at the box that contained Anakin.

"What's in the box anyways old man," Han asked.

"Something very important, I will tell you more later so let's go already," Obi-Wan said, beginning to become a bit impatient.

"Alright, so which way then oh wise leader," Han said mockingly, only to be hit on the back of his head by Leia who was glaring at him for his blatant disrespect.

"This way obviously," he said pointing at the direction he was heading in. They all then proceeded to follow Kenobi, with Han and Chewy pushing the newly acquired cargo along.

After a short time, they came into the hangar once again. "Now let's get on board and get the hell out of here," Han eloquently said. As they were heading towards the ship, Leia noticed the distinct lack of storm troopers.

"You are not the only one who can hide their presence in the force Master Kenobi," a voice called out. "I have spent a long time hunting you, and every time I would catch up you would slip away." This caused Obi-Wan to tense up as he suspected who it was that was talking. "I would love to enjoy taking my time with you, but alas, you have taken something you shouldn't have so I have to kill you quickly and put it back." Then a cloaked individual stepped out of the Millennium Falcon. Han recognized him as the dathomirian from earlier.

"Darth Miran," Obi-Wan identified the man, "You cannot have this back I'm afraid. It belongs to nobody and I plan to set it free," he said stating his intentions with the mysterious box.

Miran took an unconscious step back as a look of worry crossed his face. Realizing what he had done, Miran became slightly angry and said, "You saw the state it was in, do you believe you won't be attacked as soon as it is free?" Miran said, spitting out the word 'it' in disgust.

"Don't worry, I have always place my faith in him," he responded while patting the box fondly. Now all the others in company were severely confused on what was going on, they had initially thought that it was some sort of device inside the box, then an animal with how Miran addressed it, but now Obi-Wan was saying it was a man. They did not know what to believe. "Luke, I need you to take this box away and protect it no matter what. Leia, you too need to protect it, for the man inside could very well change the tide of the rebellion." He informed the two. The two of them looked determined to do as they were told, Luke because he had never seen him look so serious and Leia because now she knew the rebellion needed whoever it was.

"Finished saying your goodbyes? Good, then now you can all… Die!" Miran yelled while lunging forward and drawing his lightsaber simultaneously. Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up to parry the Sith's attack.

"Go now!" the Jedi yelled, "I will hold him back while you get on the ship!"

Luke hesitated, "What about you? Will you be alright?" he asked.

"I have faced two different Sith before him and killed one of them." He said. Seeing Luke still hesitating to go with the others he also said, "There are only three people alive who can currently best me in a fight, this man is not one of them. Now GO!" he yelled. Reluctantly, Luke did as he was told and ran off towards the ship.

Miran kept on thrusting and slashing at him from all angles, but the old man parried, blocked, or dodged all of them with apparent ease. "You are outclassed. Give up Miran," Obi-Wan said, a bit of the old general coming back to him. Miran just growled at him angrily. "Then let me show you how out of your league you are." He said. Then he used his control over the force to stop the next swing of Miran's blade abruptly. Seeing the shock on Miran's face, Obi-Wan sighed before using the force to send help him push the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord was expecting to be pushed back a few meters; he was _not_ expecting to be pushed through one of the steel walls on the other side of the hangar.

Pulling himself out of the hole he made in the wall, he shook off the debris that was clung to him. Looking back to the Jedi, he saw that he was missing. Looking around, he saw him boarding the ship. Slightly panicking at them leaving with his prisoner, he raced to try and reach the ship before it took off. Unfortunately for him it was too far away and by the time he got there it had already left the hangar and entered hyper space. Anger and fear consumed him, anger for letting the Master escape once again, and fear for now he had to tell Sidious. Seeing red, he turned and destroyed the closest thing to him, which happened to be the squad that inspected the Falcon. After severing them into pieces, he left to go inform his master of his failure.

Meanwhile with the crew on the Falcon, most of them were allowing themselves to celebrate their small victory. Finally, they exited out of hyper space and appeared somewhere in the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan walked up to Han Solo and asked him, "Is there somewhere private I can go to get some peace? Preferably away from the others if possible." Han understood as he took a quick glance between the Jedi and the box, he then led him down a hall to his 'safety' room.

"Nobody should bother you in here, just be careful. From the way Darth Miran talked about what's inside that, it's not very pleasant."

"Well I doubt you would be very happy if you learned that everything you ever knew, and all that you loved, was gone." He then waved his hand to Han in a dismissive gesture and turned to face the container. Han, taking the hint, took his leave and left him to open whatever was inside it. When Obi-Wan was sure that he was gone, he opened up the container, and with the force, lifted the carbonite form of Anakin out and onto the ground. About to dismiss the container entirely, he saw the gleam of a device at the bottom of it.

Taking it out, he saw that it was a unfreezing device. "Everything you ever needed always did fall into you lap, didn't it." He said to Anakin. When he activated the device, he put it on the ground by Anakin as it released the anti-carbonite gas that would eventually free Anakin. He then sat down, made himself comfortable, and then proceeded to wait for his surrogate brother to awaken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _It's cold_ he thought, _and dark. How long has it been like this, it feels like I'm floating in a dream? Hmmm… I hear someone calling me, who is it? They sound familiar. 'Who are you?'_ he wanted to say, but no words came out. Then he saw a light, an overwhelmingly, bright light. Not knowing what was going on, he waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. As the brightness lost its effect, he tried to turn his head to see his surroundings, only for his head to loll to the side. Despite not having full control of his head, he could make out a blurry figure over by the wall. _Where am I? Who is that?_ He then remembered everything before being lowered into the pit. He remembered telling Mace Windu about the chancellor, about debating on whether or not to go help Master Windu, about the fight in the chancellor's office, but most importantly, he remembered feeling his wife's force signature being extinguished.

Not knowing who it was by the wall, and the pain of remembering Padmé's death, he used the force to push the, could be, assailant onto the wall and held him there until he could regain his bearings. Hearing the surprised gasp being emitted from the blurry figure he held him tighter due to the man trying to break free. Struggling, he managed to sit upright and turned to face his prisoner. "You will not speak anything besides the truth and only to answer my questions. Understand?" his voice, cracked with disuse, croaked out.

"Yes, I understand," the stranger replied, sounding amused and awfully familiar to him.

"Good. First question, where am I?"

"Onboard the Millennium Falcon."

"What's the Millennium Falcon?"

"A smuggling ship."

"What star system am I in?"

"We are currently somewhere in the Outer Rim, I'm not really sure where."

Anakin just growled in annoyance at that.

"Why can't I see clearly?" Instead of answering, the figure just gasped loudly.

"You can't see?" he asked worriedly.

Anakin just applied more pressure onto him and said, "I'm asking the questions and you're answering them, _not_ the other way around."

Sighing in exasperation, he said, "I don't know why you can't see, but I guess it's because you haven't seen anything for so long."

This gave Anakin pause, _so long? How long was I in that state?_ "How long was I trapped?" he asked after a moment of thought.

This time instead of exasperation, he sighed with a sense of sadness, "You've been asleep for over twenty years Anakin."

Anakin tensed at being called by name. "Who are you, how do you know me?"

"Now that's just rude, not remembering my voice. It's me Anakin, Obi-Wan."

Gasping in shock, Anakin used his senses to read his force signature, and sure enough, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quickly releasing his former teacher and good friend, he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Oh it's alright, I expected something like this due to the circumstances."

"Obi-Wan," he said.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, where is senator Amidala."

"You don't have to keep that act up anymore Anakin, I know about your relationship with her," he said. "And I'm sorry. She passed away after birth."

Tears started pouring out of Anakin's eyes, "So it's true, I thought so, but you said birth. Then what happened to my child." He asked eyeing Obi-Wan hopefully.

"Wrong Anakin," he said. Seeing his face fall, he realized how Anakin interpreted the news. "No don't get me wrong, they're alive, but you had twins. Not one child, two," he informed the saddened knight. Anakin's face lit up at the news. Once again, he had hope of living with a loving family.

"Where are they? Are they nearby? Can I see them? What do they look like?" Obi-Wan raised his hand to halt the questions, but to Anakin it just looked like he moved his arm.

"Now now Anakin. Let's not be too hasty. I shall take you to meet them both after you fully recover from the carbonite. Until then, how about you tell all that happened to you after we last met and I'll tell you what has happened over the last twenty years. Fair warning, you might not like what I have to say."

Anakin just let out a frustrated huff of breath and crawled over to the wall so he wouldn't fall back down on his back. "Alright fine. Let's get this over with, I want to see them soon," and thus, he began his tale of everything after Obi-Wan left to Utapau all those years ago.

* * *

 **(5 minutes ago)**

Luke, Leia and Han were all enjoying themselves. They had just escaped from, what Leia called, the Death Star. They had gone against all odds and came out on top. Luke was talking to Leia about why she was on the Death Star. She told him that she was a spy for the rebel alliance and was being held captive and was 'questioned' on rebel movements and locations. She changed the topic to asking how Luke knew Master Kenobi when she saw Han starting to look a bit ill when she began to describe Miran's 'questioning' methods. "So you really thought he was just some old man?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I had no idea that old man Ben was really a Jedi Master," Luke said rather embarressed about it. "But him being a Jedi doesn't change the way I think of him, to me, he will always be that strange old man that would visit from time to time." He said with a somber smile.

"Oh, so how will you treat me, the princess of Alderran?" Leia asked in a mocking tone.

"Like anybody else I know of course," he responded, _maybe even like family_ he thought hopefully.

"You can't treat her like that! We might have just saved her ass from a living hell, but she's still a princess," Han exclaimed in shock at Luke's response. "Well that is unless she wants us to." He said, glancing hopefully at Leia. Leia was stunned by Luke but smiled happily at them both.

"No, I don't mind that at all."

Han's smile could have split his face. "Well then, I think this calls for another round." He said while reaching for another bottle of Correllian Rum and poured everyone another glass. Luke was about to take a sip when he felt a wave in the force so strong that it made him stagger back a bit.

"What was that?" he asked

"What was what kid?" said Han.

"'What was what', that explosion just now. Did neither of you feel that?" he asked Han and Leia incredulously.

"Nothing happened, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink," Leia asked worriedly.

"You two seriously didn't fell that?" Luke asked them in disbelief. "What about you B-... where's Ben?"

"He said he had something he needed to do in private involving that box of his, so I let him use the safe room down the hall," Han answered, pointing in said direction.

"But that's where I felt the explosion just come from thought!" Luke shouted. Leia began to look a bit nervous about everything that was going on.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" she questioned.

"I'm sure he's fine, he probably knows what's inside that box so he knows how to deal with it," Han said nonchalantly.

Then Luke felt the sudden surge begin to recede, "It's stopped," he whispered. "Well I'm sure Ben can take care of himself, he always has before no matter the situation."

Leia put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm know he can take care of himself, and I'm sure he appreciates the concern, but there is almost nothing he can't handle by himself. Especially if it's something that Master Kenobi knows enough about," she said trying to reassure the still slightly nervous young man. Her words seemed to do the trick because right after she had said that he began to relax a bit more.

"Yeah, what she said. Now sit down and have another drink, it's not everyday that you escape from one of the largest military controlled planets. Especially if the planet itself is a military base." Han said trying to lighten the mood. Luke reluctantly took another cup of the rum and started sipping it. A few minutes later Ben came into the room with a smile threatening to split his face in half.

"Hey Ben!" Luke said excitedly. "What was that disturbance earlier? What caused it? Are you okay? Did it have something to do with that box you had earlier?" Luke asked him.

 _He really is just like his father_ Obi-Wan thought. "Calm down Luke, everything is fine. As for the box, well a friend of mine was being held captive in it and he just woke up from a long sleep that's all. He just happened to be extremely in tune with the force and I startled him, which is probably what you felt earlier. I actually plan on introducing the lot of you to him later actually. Now is that Correllian Rum I smell." he asked turning to Han who was holding the bottle.

"You think you can handle this stuff with your age old man?" Han questioned.

"Shut up and hurry up and pour me a drink, and leave some for later to. My friend might as well be addicted to this stuff and he'll just get cranky if he learns he missed a chance to get some," Obi-Wan said. A loud clang was heard coming from the wall at that. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop you know, and you should be getting some rest, not listening to somebody else's conversation!" he said in a slightly raised tone. "Rude brat," he murmured. Another clang was heard. With a sigh he looked back to the other three who were staring at him curiously. "Well? Are you going to pour me a drink or not?"

* * *

 **On Dagobah**

Master Yoda was sitting in front of a cave surrounded by crystals, trying to use the force to show him what was currently going on in the galaxy. Suddenly he got a vision while he was looking into the crystals. It showed a ship in the Outer Rim, and on it was his old friend Kenobi. There was also someone else there but he couldn't seem to place a name to the force signature. _An old friend perhaps, it could be_ he thought. "Familiar, it is. But who, I am not certain," he said aloud. He sat down and looked into the force for guidance on what he should do. After a minute of meditating he came to a conclusion, "Come to me, they will. Then see for myself, who it is." He chuckled in amusement at the answer, and then began to head back towards his home and think on who it could be.

* * *

 **On Coruscant**

"... and that is how we shall proceed in the matter of distributing the food supplies on Ryloth for the immediate future, or until better methods come to light." Palpatine finished his speech to the Galactic Representatives. All of the members began to clap in unanimous agreement in support of the newly appointed plan that the emperor spoke of. _What lowly pieces of sheep, they willingly go along with anything I say without any real opposition._ He thought to himself all the while smiling to his audience. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of some other, more personal, matters," he announced as he began to leave the senate room.

He was walking down one of the endless corridors when he was almost knocked back by a sudden surge of energy. _What was that!?_ he thought. He looked back and forth down the hallway to see if it was some sort of ambush, when he saw nobody there he tried to locate the source. Much to his frustration, surprise, and irritation the source of the surge in the force seemed to be to far away to actually get any specific location through the force. Deciding to think on this unsettling event later, he decided to make his way to his personal chambers.

No sooner than when he arrived, that his private comm link went off. Shutting the door quickly, he activated it to see who could be trying to contact him now of all times. He was slightly surprised to see his apprentice, Miran, to appear in the holographic communication. "What is it, I'm was about to attend to something important," he snapped at him.

Miran hesitated for a moment before he knelt down and spoke, "Forgive me my master, I have failed you."

"Failed me? How?" he asked.

"A smuggling ship was captured earlier today and on board was a rescue party for the former Senator Organa."

"So? She was of no real importance anymore since now we know where those cowardly rebels are hiding."

"They also took something else master. They took prisoner B77-HR1."

"WHAT!? You useless piece of trash! If they manage to release him..." the emperor stopped his rant and suddenly remembered the surge in midi-chlorian. "No, it is already too late, they have released him a short time ago." The emperor went into silent thought as he tried to think on how he could fix this situation. "Darth Miran, I'm giving you full authority over the fleet. They could not have gotten far, your orders are to find them as soon as possible and to execute them on sight! Am I understood!" he shouted at his apprentice.

"Perfectly my master," he responded demurely.

"Good, after you have done so you will return here so we can discuss your... punishment... more thoroughly."

Miran gulped at the news and began to mentally prepare himself for when it came, I understand Master," and with that said the emperor ended the link.

Palpatine sat down on a nearby chair and heaved a sigh of exhaustion. _I will have to think on this some more, until then I can only try and trust that Miran will be able to catch up to Skywalker's ship_... Palpatine then realized how impossible that would be if Anakin was actually flying the ship himself. After all, he was one of the greatest pilots during the Clone Wars. "Damn."

* * *

 **On the Millieneum Falcon**

Anakin was pissed. First he found out that he had been asleep for TWO DECADES and that Padmé, his beloved angel, was truly dead. He already knew it to be true for he had felt her die right before he was imprisoned, though he had some hope that he was wrong. He also found out, that instead of having one child, she delivered twins AND they were on this very ship. What made him really mad was the fact that Sidious had actually become the emperor and was ruling the galaxy with an iron fist.

Right now he was just trying to sort out all of his thoughts on everything Obi-Wan had told him a few minutes ago. What he wouldn't give for some that Rum too. With a sigh, he resigned him self to get some sleep, so he laid down on a futon that was lying nearby and closed his eyes to get some sleep... ... ... _This is impossible_ he thought as he sat back up with less difficulty than he had earlier. "What can I do to pass the time then?" he asked himself. What he really wanted to do was get to know his children, but Obi-Wan wouldn't help him leave the room and he was still to weak to actually stand, much less get to the door.

Suddenly, a vision of a young boy working on a moisture farm on Tatooine, but before he could even think about the that image it changed into a young girl on what he thought was Alderaan in a school for future diplomats. As soon as those images had appeared they were gone. _What was that!? Who were those two_ he wondered. No sooner had he thought it, than an image appeared once again. Unlike the first to however, this one showed Padmé holding two infants. _Wait? So those two were our children!?_ He tried to recall those images back through the force and after a minute or two of intense concentration, both images appeared once again into his mind.

 _Is the force showing me their pasts_ he wondered. Suddenly a new thought entered his mind that caused him to grin like a fool. "Well, now I know what I can do to pass the time," he said aloud as he then focused on using the force to show him the lives of his children up until now. When the force finally began to show him, he threw his conscious into learning about those two as much as possible, _after all_ he thought _I have a lot of catching up to do._

* * *

 **One hour later**

Leia was walking around the ship for a while now. The boys had drunken themselves to near unconsciousness and the old Jedi was content to just calmly sip on his drink as he looked at the two younger men. She was currently looking for some sort of communications room so she could contact the Rebel Alliance and tell them of her situation. Her search led her to the cockpit of the Falcon where she found a comm link upon the wall. Activating it, she inputted the secret code that the Rebels used to contact each other without the empire being able to intercept it.

After a few seconds of waiting one of the commanders on Yavin 4 answered her. With a salute he said, "Greetings Senator Organa. We were worried when we heard of your capture by Darth Miran. I have to ask you to give a report on what has happened since you were captured however. Sorry if it's and inconvenience."

"Of course commander. I was, as you said, captured by Darth Miran outside of the Rebel outpost on Alderaan as its location was somehow leaked, or discovered, I'm still not sure which. Afterwards, I was taken aboard Miran's Star Destroyer, _The Ishimura_ (Dead Space), and was then transported to the Death Star."

"Did you say the Death Star!? We thought that was just a rumor."

"Well commander, I can assure you it is no rumor. It truly does posses the power to destroy planets. Alderaan experienced it first hand."

"... I understand. I'm sorry for your lost Senator."

"Thank you, but as I was saying. When I was on the Death Star, I was interrogated and I told them that we were located in the Yavin 4 system. I didn't say where on Yavin 4 but with the Death Star, you only need the planet's name." He visibly paled at the news, but gestured for her to continue. "The next day, I think, a smuggler's ship landed into the Death Star carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi and another young man by the name of Luke Skywalker."

"Did you say Skywalker?"

"Yes, do you know of him?"

"Not really, but I heard of one of the founder's mention his name in passing. Please continue with your report."

"After I was freed by Luke, a smuggler named Han Solo, and Solo's partner, a wookie by the name of Chewbacca, we met up with Obi-Wan Kenobi who had taken another one of the prisoners with him. Unfortunately I do not know who this is, and as much as I trust Master Kenobi I must request a security force to greet us upon our arrival at Yavin 4 in the next day or two. That is the end of my report."

"Understood, this is a grave situation as you know and I will proceed you request to the generals along with your report."

"Thank you commander, I hope to see you soon," with her message complete, she turned off the comm link and erased the code from the comm's database. "Now just to actually get to Yavin before Miran and the Death Star do." With her objective complete, she turned to go find somewhere to get some rest after this hectic day.

* * *

Anakin had just finished looking through what memories the force would let him see of his children, which was still a good deal, and it took him roughly an hour to look through all of the memories. At the end of it he was just depressed that he couldn't be there for his children. But now he could be, and he swears to himself that he won't let them ever come into harm's way. No matter what. Not just for them, but for Padmé as well. "I'm sorry Padmé. I wasn't there for our children, for the Republic, for Obi-Wan, and most importantly I wasn't there for you. I'm lost without you my angel, please, just tell me what I should do, give me a sign," he said into the air and into the force.

He sat there for a full minute before releasing a sigh and tried to stand up, which he managed to do with a little trouble, and made his way to the door to go speak with Obi-Wan. _You'll be fine Ani._ He spun around when he barely heard that. He looked around the room for who had spoken, but there weren't many places someone of any size could actually hide. A small smile graced his face as he realized that he heard that message through the force. "Thank you," he whispered before once again heading towards the door. This time with confidence in his step.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this uploaded, it's been done for ages I just never had time to post it. The way I'm probably going to do this is having an event happen in one chapter and then the how that related to other in the next chapter. For those of you who keep PMing me on uploading, I will say this again, I WILL UPLOAD WHENEVER I CAN BUT I WILL DO SO WHEN I WANT TO! but for those of you who do read these little notes, I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

 **Sincerely- LF**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jedi Strike Back Chapter 4**

I closed the door as I stepped out of the hidden room. I turned right and walked down the small corridor down to where I could sense all the other beings on the ship. I stopped outside the door that led into the room of all the others and tried to steady my palms. _I shouldn't be this nervous_ I thought to myself. "It's okay. You are one of the best Jedi Knights and one of the greatest generals in the Clone Wars. You have nothing to be afraid of," I mumbled to myself. Who was I trying to fool, I would much rather face entire battalions single handedly than see my children that I've never seen after almost twenty years away from them. What if they resent me for that. _Damn it! Padmé always was better at handling other people. This shouldn't be so hard, I know, I'll do this like everything else. Improvise as I go, that's never failed me in the past._ With that thought he opened the door and stepped into the room.

He was greeted to the sight of three people he didn't recognize, Obi-Wan, and a Wookie. They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me. "Uh... Hi," I said. _Yeah, this was a bad idea._

"Ah! You're here, took you long enough. Lucky for you there's still some Correllian Rum for you. Come have a drink with me," he said. With small nod of thanks to him I walked over to him and took one of the seats near him as he poured me a glass.

"Thanks," I said. I raised the glass to my lips and discreetly looked over at the others staring at me. _Shit! Now what_ _?_ I thought. "Ah! How rude of me. My name is Anakin, I thank you for saving me from..." I stopped, forgetting the name of the imperial station.

"The Death Star," Obi-Wan supplied.

"Yeah, that. So who are the rest of you?" I asked.

After a few moments of hesitation, the young woman stood up, and with obvious signs of a diplomat, stated, "Sorry, my name is Leia Organa. The former representative of Alderaan. It's a pleasure to meet one of Master Kenobi's old friends." In that moment I mentally replaced her with a younger looking version of Padmé, along with the painful reminder of her death.

With a strained smile, I nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you as well."

The other three seemed more than unwilling to share their names. Obi-Wan seemed to notice this as well and let out a sigh. "The one with blonde hair is Luke. Luke _Skywalker,"_ he said, enunciated. _So that's my son. I wonder if the other man is as well, or if the other one is even here._ "The man next to him is a smuggler I hired to help me and Luke to get off of Tatooine named Han Solo," well there went thinking he was my son, "and the Wookie here is Mr. Solo's partner, Chewbacca." The Wookie made a sound of agreement at this.

"If it's not too much trouble, could one of you tell me what all has happened since the fall of the republic? Obi-Wan gave me a brief summary but I would like to know more." I asked.

Unsurprisingly, it was Leia who decided to help him out. "Of course Master Jedi, I would be honored to help you."

"Umm... It's Knight actually," I corrected while looking down a bit in shame.

"What?"

"I'm a Jedi Knight, not a Master," I elaborated.

"What's the difference?" Han asked.

I exchanged a brief look with Obi-Wan, silently pleading for him to answer the question. "You see," he began, "a Jedi Knight is a Padawan who had completed their training and passed a test to be fully accepted as a member of the Order. A Master on the other hand, is a Knight who has proven to be exceptionally stronger than others and leads Younglings and Padawans in the ways of the Jefi. In order to become a Master however, the Council must have a majority vote with those unbiased towards the Knight and debate if they are worthy of the title Master," he explained.

"So he isn,t anything special. Just an average Jedi." Han concluded.

"Actually, the Anakin has the power of a Jedi Master, if not a Grand Master, the Council decided that he was just too inexperienced." Obi-Wan informed him. I was practically beaming at my former Master's words. "Also, I finished making your lightsaber Luke. So could I have the one I let you borrow earlier back?" he asked Luke as he pulled a lightsaber from his robes.

"Oh!" Luke shoutedshouted, " Sure. Here you go," he responded as he handed Obi-Wan the unclipped lightsaber from his belt.

After they switched their respective weapons the Obi-Wan turned to me and handed it to me. "Try not to lose it again Anakin. I had thought you had broken that habit."

I stared at him in shock as I took my weapon. "Where did you get this!? Palpatine's apprentice had taken it from me!?" I asked him.

"Darth Miran is what he goes by, and he did have it. I believe it was a few years after the fall of the republic that the Jedi purges began."

"Jedi purges?" I asked.

"Leia can tell you about that later but just shut up and listen for now. Now as I was saying it was shortly after the purges began that Darth Miran had chased me down on Naboo and he had your lightsaber upon his belt. I'll admit I was a bit shocked to see him have it but I knew you would need it once I found you. Long story short, I escaped with it and have hid it since."

A small silence fell over us as the story ended rsther anticlimacticly. "Now I believe would be a good time to properly introduce you to Luke and Leia here, Anakin," he said to me. But before I could even respond he began talking once again. "Luke, Leia," he said to them, looking at each of them respectively, "This is Anakin Skywalker, you're father."

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

To say that everyone was surprised was like saying that a rancor was a bit big. In other words a massive understatement. The only two that weren't surprised were Obi-Wan and, surprisingly, Chewbacca. Though it was hard to tell with the Wookie. "He's my father!?" shouted both Luke and Leia.

"He truly is my father?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan nodded confirmation with a smile playing on his lips.

"But Leia said her surname is Organa!?" Anakin exclaimed. "How does that make sence?" Obi-Wan hesitated at answering this.

"Does this mean that the brat is a prince and he is a king?" Han asked more to himself than anyone else.

"My parents were Bail and Breha Organa! How can you say that they were not!?" Leia shoted heatedly.

Obi-Wan let out a tired sigh at those questions. "When Padmé died giving birth to the twins I did not know what to do. You were missing Anakin, Padmé was dead, most of the Jedi were killed, and the entire galaxy was in chaos. I didn't know the first thing about raising children so I took Leia to Senator Organa since I knew he would be more than willing to take you in and treat you as his own. I told him to never let you know the truth Leia so don't blame him," he said facing her. After seeing her curtly nod her head, he picked his story back up, "I then went to Tatooine and gave Owen Luke to take care of."

"Owen? Owen Lars? My step brother?"

"The veey same. I allowed him and his wife to tell Luke some vague truths, but nothing specific to identify you with."

"Why would you let him know some but not me?" Leia quietly asked.

"Because I was thereto help protect him. Knowledge is power, and very dangerous in the hands of children. I wanted no risk in the Empire discovering who you really were. So I had an entire army protecting you while I watched over Luke in between my searches for Anakin."

"But why would you keep them seperatex?" Han asked. "Wouldn't it be safer to look after them both together?"

"In case you hadn't already noticed, Luke bears a remarkable resemblance to Anakin while Leia is the perfect copy Padmé. If the two stayed together then sombody would have eventually noticed and the truth would have been revealed." A palpable tension fell upon the room assilience insued.

"Luke hesitantly looked towards Anakin and said, "Uncle Owen always told me that you were a great pilot and a war hero. Is that true?" he asked.

Anakin stared at him for a moment, unsure of why he was being asked that. Deciding there was no harm in answering, he said, "I was one of the best pilots actually, and I guess I helped out a good deal during the war. Though more as a Jedi general than a pilot. But I do take pride in my exceptional flyighing skills."

A low beeping was then heard in the room. Han and Chewbacca both raced to the cockpit while Han shouted back, "Prepare yourselves, we're about to exit out of hyper space and entering the Yavin 4 sytem." Leia look relieved and finally relaxed knowing she was about to enter friendly territoty.

* * *

 **(Yavin 4)**

A man with a cloak surrounding his body was walking swiftly through the corridors on the rebel base. He strode with confidence and purpose as he headed towards his destination. He had to get to his master as soon as possible, he overheard a comm. message between agent Organa and the soldier stationed there. Normally he wouldn't have taken an interest in it but not only does his master have an unusual interest in Organa, but she mentioned a name his master would mention every now and again with the utmost respect. He finally reached what he had dubbed, "The Meditation Room".

He knocked on the door and called out, "Master? I overheard something that might interest you, it involves agent Organa."

"Enter, and how many times have I told you to call her Leia. You two are friends aren't you?"

"We are... but didn't you tell me that Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments?" he asked as he entered the room. Like most rooms on the base, the walls were a dull grsy color. The only thing thst made it different from the other ones was that there were a few cushions on the floor. Which was where his master was sitting on. Said master was facing away from him and with a light gray cloak covering their body.

"We weren't, no. But my master and I never really cared much for that rule. It just seemed lile a waste of time for the Jedi to serve the people yet seem indifferent towards them. You can choose whether or not to follow that rule. Now what was it you needed to tell me? I assume that the princess is safe if she managed to make contact with us."

"Yes, she is. She was rescued by Master Kenobi and some allies of his."

"Obi-Wan!?" the meditating figure asked. The Master finally stood up and turned to face him, revealing a Togruta woman with two light sabers strapped to her waist and. "So Obi-Wan is coming with someone named Skywalker?" she asked him.

"Yes, that is what I heard," he answered.

 _What the hell is he thinking!?_ She thought. _Why would he bring Luke here?_ "Then we should greet him ourselves. When will they arrive?"

"I believe in a few minutes actually Master."

"What!? Then we have to go now! Why didn't you say so sooner!?"

"Who hadn't asked, and since when do you get all snippy?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sorry, let's just go get them Galen," she said as she made her way towards the door.

* * *

Galen and his Master made their way to the main hangar where they learned Obi-Wan would be landing. When they arrived they saw a dozen soldiers preparing a blockade with some already in defensive positions. "What is going on here!?" she demanded. All of the soldiers were surprised to see her there. Finally one of the soldiers, a captain by rank, came over to her.

 **"** Earlier today we received a transmission from Princess Organa."

"I know, and it is because of those that helped rescue her I am here to greet them. So why is there an entire squad stationed here getting ready for battle?" she asked coldly.

The captain, now a bit nervous, said, "When we received the transmission, she also told us that one of the people on board is an unknown asset and would like a squad here to take them into custody should the need arise."

With a sigh, she said, "Captain, I know most all on that ship and I can assure you, one of them would never endanger agent Organa."

The captain looked hesitant before he turned back towards his men. "Stand down men, General's orders!" he shouted to them. All of them looked over in surprise before moving to take down all of the barriers they had set up.

Suddenly the intercom came on and they all heard, "Attention, all people in the hangar. A ship is preparing to land. Please remove yourselves from any empty landing platforms." No sooner after the announcement ended, the hangar doors opened. A Corellian YT-1300 light freighter entered the hangar and began to land. Ahsoka and Galen walked forward to where the freighter had landed. The walkway opened up to reveal an old man coming out.

When the person spotted the two of them he shouted out, "Ah! There you two are! It's been far to long. How have the two of you been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have been well Master Kenobi," Galen answered.

With a smile he turned to face Ahsoka. "I did it, Ahsoka. I finally did it," he told her.

"Did wha-?" she began before seeing another person come out and head after Obi-Wan. "O-obi-Wan... I-is that?" she asked while looking at the approaching man.

"Who?" he asked while turning around. "Ah! There you are. Come on and hurry over here, I would like you to meet someone," he called out to the man.

Galen, sensing his master's disbelief and discomfort, stepped forward and placed a hand upon his light saber. "Who are you, what is your relation to Master Kenobi?" he interrogated. Anakin merely stopped and looked at the boy in clear disbelief. He suddenly burst out in laughter which only seemed to agitate Galen. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Hmm... Oh, just that you're trying to intimidate me," he answered before raising his hand and pulling Galen's light saber to him. Activating it, a green light shot out and Anakin gave it a few test swings. "Not bad, decently balanced, but I think you calibrated the blade to go to far out for someone of your height," he said while deactivating the weapon and handing it back to him. Then he caught a look at Ahsoka, "Oh! Master Shaak Ti! I didn't know you survived as well." he said pleasantly.

Ahsoka merely looked offended. "Master! It's me! Ahsoka!" she shouted happily while running over and giving him a hug.

"Snips!? You, you've grown. You're now almost as tall as me."

Galen looked on in confusion, "Master? Do you know him?"

"Yes Galen, this is my master when I myself was a Padawan. Galen, meet Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, meet Galen Marek, my own Padawan."

"Nice to meet you Galen. I never would have thought Ahsoka here would take on a Padawan," Anakin said, sticking out his hand.

With some reluctance, Galen took Anakin's hand and shook it before looking back to his master. "Master, is this _the_ Anakin Skywalker you told me about?" he asked not quite believing it.

"Of course. There is no other quite like Sky Guy here."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Anakin said.

"I wouldn't call that to much of a compliment Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly, Leia appeared with two droids behind her, "General Tano, I believe I have some important data that may be useful. It should be seen by the council as soon as possible." She told the Jedi.

Ahsoka turned serious at that and turned to face her. "Where is the data?" she questioned.

"I stored it within this astromech droid for safe keeping," she answered.

"R2?" Anakin asked. "Is that you little buddy?" The astromech droid gave a series of beeps and whoops in response. "Haha! It's good to see you're still out and about. Wait, and is that 3-PO behind you?"

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" the golden droid asked. Anakin was taken aback by this. 3PO didn't know him? He recognized him the last time he was away for a long time. He turned to Obi-Wan for answers.

"C-3PO here was taken by imperial legions a few years back. We're not really sure why they did so but they replaced his memory drive," he explained.

Anakin just let out a sigh of disbelief as he combed his hand through his hair. "Things really have changed."

Ahsoka looked back to Leia, "Then let us meet in the debriefing room in 20 minutes. Obi-Wan and I need to have a talk about the two Skywalkers here." She said gesturing to Anakin and Luke, who had walked up on them a moment ago.

"You giving me orders now Snips?" Anakin asked teasingly.

"Yes. I am. You've been gone for almost twenty years now. Let those you have more experience in this take charge," she said sobering up the mood. With that said she turned around and left back through the door she originally came from followed by 3-PO, Obi-Wan, and Galen. Anakin looked at R2, Luke, and Leia.

"So where are the smugglers?" he asked.

"They're talking to some of the Rebellion's interrogation officers about whether he will reveal the base's location or not so he can leave as soon as possible," Leia said. Anakin wasn't sure but she sounded a tad bit crestfallen about that.

"He's not going to stay!?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Why would he? He has no reason to stay or allegiances with the alliance," she snapped back.

"Okay that's enough you two. How about we go get to know each other better over something to eat?" Anakin suggested. Luke seemed to love that idea but Leia seemed a bit disgruntled at it.

"Alright, follow me. I'll take us to the mess hall," she said after a moment of thinking. She then left swiftly through one of the doors in the hangar with the two men hurrying to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anakin was... confused, to say the least. He thought it would be a good idea to get to know his family over a meal. They would tell each other all about themselves, laugh at each other's embarrassing stories, and act like a real family should. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have compared reality to a holoshow Padmé made him watch all those years ago.

Right now he was trying to keep up with a flow of questions Luke kept asking him all the while trying to get Leia to stop glaring at him. Luke seemed to want to know every detail about his life and some of the questions got him to be quite flustered on how personal it was. Every now and then he would also ask Leia a question and she would either give a one worded answer or act like she didn't hear him. Neither of the two men could quite figure out why that was, but kept trying to keep her involved for as long as possible.

"So Leia," Anakin asked in between one of Luke's questions, "what is it that got you to join up with the rebel alliance?" He looked at her expectantly.

She stared at him for a few seconds, "I believed the Empire to be wrong and unjust, the senate is only a farce and I want to see that changed to give the people a voice once again," she said. Luke looked at her with great admiration in his eyes as she explained her, what he saw as, "noble" reasons. Anakin just smiled whimsically and shook his head in nostalgia.

"Just like Padmé was then, it's almost scary how much you two are alike," Anakin said softly.

"I'm like my mother?" Leia was surprised a bit when he said that, but couldn't help but feel a bit pleased by that.

"Yeah, almost an exact copy of her actually, your eyes are different though, and you are bit less patient than her, but you probably got that from me though."

"... I'm sorry but it's just a bit to take in that you're my father and it's a bit strange to think of you that way when you don't look much older than us. I'm sorry if my attitude made you uncomfortable," Leia suddenly explained.

"Eh! That's all!? I thought you were angry that I wasn't there for the both of you," Anakin was both relieved and confused at her sudden confession.

"Why would we be angry about that? It's not like it was your fault, was it?" Luke asked a bit nervously.

"No! I would never have done that willingly!" Anakin shouted.

"Then what happened?" questioned Leia.

"Shortly before the fall of the republic, Chanc- Emperor Palpatine had called me to his chambers. At the time he was my closest confidant. I told him everything, even visions I kept having of seeing Padmé die over and over again. When I arrived, he told me a way to save someone's life with the force, and if one was strong enough, to bring them back to life. I asked how he knew of this and he told me that his master taught him. It was then that I figured that _he_ was the Sith Lord the Jedi Order had spent years looking for," Anakin seemed to hesitate on whether to continue or not. "Please try and understand before I continue," he pleaded to them, "I loved your mother, more than anything and I would do anything for her."

The twins shared a look of confusion as they did not quite understand what their father was trying to get at. "We understand, but why do you say that? Does it have to do with why the republic fell?" Luke asked.

Anakin's face seemed to cringe up in pain and regret, "Yes, it does. I left him after I had figured it all out, but I didn't inform anybody at first. I actually considered taking him up on his offer if only to save her," he finished the end in a near whisper. "But Padmé never would have forgiven me if I had done that and I never wanted her to ever be sad or angry. So in the end, I went to the Jedi Council and informed Master Mace Windu all that I had learned, but even then I had done it to late for Palpatine had set a trap for them with him and his apprentice lying in ambush for their arrival. I even went to go help them but only one of the three masters that went to kill him were still alive." He paused in his story at this. "Well, things happened after that and I ended up imprisoned for twenty years and Master Windu was executed," he finished.

They were all silent after he finished for a few minutes and the silence started to become unbearable between them all. Luckily for them a person suddenly came into the mess hall, yelling for the princess, "Leia! The Admiral needs to speak to you about some of the intel you gathered on the Death Star. There has been a unexpected development." The man was fairly tall, standing a bit taller than Anakin would if he was currently standing. But the thing that caught both Luke's and Anakin's attention was his shocking silver hair that was tied into a braid behind his back. He wore the standard uniform and his rank tag on his collar claimed him as a lowly private.

Leia stood up and it seemed as if her entire person had changed as she squared her shoulders up, her eyes contained a icy hardness in them, and she adopted an expression of utter seriousness. "Understood Private..."

"Cheshire maam. I am Private Cheshire of the Special Ops Corps," he stated.

"A private in a Special Ops Corps? How did that happen?" Anakin asked.

Cheshire seemed to smile at him in embarrassment, "I've only joined up a week ago but do to some special talents, I was immediately placed in the Special Ops," he explained.

Leia waved a hand at him in dismissal before turning towards her new found family, "I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this later, you can ask Master Kenobi on where you two can get a spare room." With that said she immediately took off after the direction.

Luke looked at his father in worry and hesitation for a minute after she left and opened his mouth to speak up, "So you want to go find out what's going on?" Anakin asked with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Luke looked at him in disbelief.

"Won't they get mad at us?" he questioned nervously.

"Probably, but it's Snip's and Obi-Wan's fault for trying to leave me out of this. They should have known better."

"Who's Snips?"

"Hm? Oh, that's what I called Ahsoka when she was my padawan back in the day. Come on, let's go before she gets to far ahead." He immediately headed into the same direction he saw his daughter head off to. Luke reluctantly followed after him still not sure if they should be trying to eavesdrop on them. After a minute of going down the maze of never ending corridors, Anakin suddenly stopped at an intersection and motioned with his hand to Luke to keep quiet.

Anakin then reached down and used his lightsaber to open up an air vent that had escaped Luke's notice. "What are you doing?" Luke whispered.

"Well they probably stationed guards outside the meeting room so we have to do this the old fashioned way, by sneaking through the vents," he explained with an excited grin on his face.

"This feels like something out of a cheesy holo-movie though," Luke complained despite crawling after his father.

"Really? I never really had time to watch them but they had good taste," Anakin said.

"That's not the poi-"

"Shhh! They're below us, just be quiet and listen," he cut off.

Down below, through the vent's opening, they could see Leia, Obi-Wan, a Mon Calamari, Ahsoka with her apprentice and a few other people surrounding a holo-projection of a giant spherical base. They seemed to be arguing over something that the father-son duo had missed as the Mon Calamari said, "We can't follow through with the operation without taking care of it first! It will simply cost too many unnecessary casualties!"

"But we don't have time to take it out before attacking the Death Star, our spies reported that freeing their prisoner has put them into an extremely cautious state of emergency and is preparing their entire fleet before coming here. We cannot take on their entire fleet at once and come out victorious!" Leia retorted, getting impatient.

"Calm down your highness," Ahsoka instructed. "Arguing won't resolve anything, we merely need to look at this from a fresh perspective of someone who has more military experience on the battle field than all of us," she said turning to look at Obi-Wan.

Both the admiral and the princess turned to the old man as one and the admiral asked, "Well general Kenobi? Do you have any solutions?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, she is not talking about me, I was mostly a voice of peace, trying to talk our problems out more often than not during the Clone Wars. She is referring to the newly freed prisoner that we managed to find."

"Really? What combat experience does this prisoner have that you do not possess?" the admiral inquired.

Up in the vents, Luke looked at his father, admiration shining in his eyes as he looked at his father, "Really? You have more experience than Ben?"

"Yeah, I was a bit more. . . aggressive than Master Kenobi," Anakin replied.

"Why don't we ask him ourselves admiral? Well Anakin, you can stop hiding now. I mean seriously, did you think that I would forget that you are the incarnation of all cheesy holo-movies?" Obi-Wan said aloud, much to the confusion and surprise of all but Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was forgetting something when I called this meeting. Sky guy hates being left out of the loop."

Everyone then heard a loud thump coming from above and they all looked up to the ceiling to see Anakin and Luke looking through the vent and down on them all. "Well there goes me thinking I could pull one over on you old man." Anakin sighed. He then moved out of everyone's sight for a second and kicked open the vent, causing it to swing out on its hinges and dropped down through the newly created opening followed shortly by Luke. "Sorry, I didn't hear the begging of what was going on, care to fill me in Ahsoka?" he asked his former padawan.

Without batting an eye she walked closer to the holo-table and pressed some of the buttons, bringing up the picture of Darth Miran stepping onto a landing platform. "Darth Miran has been seen on Felucia near a military base that was previously regarded with little importance. Though it was strange that they would have a base seemingly in the middle of nowhere. We now know that Darth Miran has been training a team of assassins that has been code named Cait Sith."

"What does this have to do with the stalling of launching an attack on the Death Star?" Luke asked.

"I was getting to that. Our spy stationed there has overheard Darth Miran ordering the assault and destruction of our base here on Yavin 4 when we launch our forces at the Death Star. Since the operation will require most of our fire power, the base will be left mostly defenseless, making it a perfect time to destroy it," she explained.

"So it's safe to assume that we have a group of Ventress wannabes that we know nothing about?" Anakin asked, looking for confirmation from the only people who knew who Dooku's assassin was.

"Yeah pretty much," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Well we do know that one of the Cait Sith has been tasked with attempting to infiltrate our base, we have the Special Ops team working on interrogating every new recruit this past week." Ahsoka added.

Anakin rested his chin in his hand as he began to muse aloud, "So we can't attack the Death Star without a large attack force, and we can't pull to many forces away from the base here because it's the main base of the Rebel Alliance and houses all the information and data on rebel bases and spies located elsewhere so the Cait Sith can't be allowed to get their hands on it or the entire alliance will immediately fall to pieces. We could send a small stealth force to destroy the Death Star from the inside? No, they know we plan on destroying so they would be on high alert. We could go to Felucia and try to eliminate the assassin's there but that would give them time to move the Death Star to a safer position and strengthen their position. Even then, we might not get all of the assassins. Hmmm, what to do? What to do?" he said now tapping his finger on his chin.

A sudden gleam entered his eyes as he looked at the surrounding rebels. "Begin to transfer all sensitive data onto an exterior holocron, and then delete all the data stored here. Next we need to make sure that the Death Star doesn't get any reinforcements, so order your spies stationed at harbors to set explosives on the cooling systems on one of their Ships and then get them extracted back here. That will stall the majority of their fleet for a while. We will need to send a small cruiser over to Felucia led by the Special Ops to remove the Cait Sith. While all of that goes on, we need to move locations, somewhere where the empire doesn't pay much attention to. Once all the data has been moved there, have the fleet group up three systems over form the current location of the Death Star and have them remain on standby. We can work any problems left from there. Any questions?" he asked the stunned rebels who were all staring at him.

Ahsoka cleared her throat before speaking up, "You heard him boys, get moving! Galen, go inform the Special Ops to prepare for an emergency raid, you will be joining them for it as well so you too should prepare yourself."

All of the rebels began to move in hurried movements and Galen bowed before heading off to do as instructed. Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin, "and what will you be up to in this busy week, I assume you have a way to keep yourself busy?"

Anakin smirked before draping an arm over his children, "I'm going to be doing some family bonding of course!" causing Luke to smile proudly, Leia to roll her eyes, and Ahsoka laugh out loud.

"And will you be doing it the same way as you bonded with Rex and the 501st back in the day?" she asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

Leia looked at her father and brother in extreme annoyance, "Is this what you meant by family bonding?"

"Of course," came Anakin's muffled replied before he came out from underneath an ancient, yellow interceptor with a wrench in hand. He was currently working on fixing the ship he and R2 used to use during the war against the Separatists.

"What's the problem Leia?" Luke asked from his position of working on the comms relay near the hatch.

"You two are the only ones who are the mechanics here, I would just get in the way," she retorted.

"Maybe, but you can still help us out while telling us about yourself. Same for you Luke, you can tell us about your time with Owen." Anakin shrugged carelessly at Leia. Leia merely sighed before taking a seat on top of a nearby crate and positioned the tool box close to her so she could hand the young men the tools at their request and they each began to tell about their times while they grew up. Unknown to the twins, Anakin already knew most of what they were telling since he saw most of their memories during his time recuperating from the Carbonite's effect on the Millennium Falcon. But he still smiled as he listened to his children, sometimes telling them about Padmé and his strange adventures with her, but mostly he just listened to the two of them.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to write this, I am not good at writing quickly and I sometimes work on other stories of mine. I hope this meets all of your standards and expectations. Don't forget to review and favorite. Until next time  
-LF**


	6. Rewrite?

It has come to my attention that Padme died because she believed Anakin abandoned and left her, but in my story she knew what he was doing the entire time. So I'm at an impasse that has been bugging me since a month after my last update. Should I rewrite my story to where Padme is alive or no? Please PM me your thoughts. And if I did rewrite it, should I have her an active role in Luke and Leia's lives or as a caring mother from afar?


End file.
